Takari Cross Country Cont
by Cellos-Topazbot
Summary: Digmon: the Movie. TK and Kari visit Mimi in New York. Alone. They end up in coladro and are now planing a way home. Contunation From takari-critic2001 story with permision.


Takari Cross Country Continued… 

This takes place after the battle with Cocomon from the Digimon movie Sorry I don't remember how the battle goes so I left it out... besides that's not the emphasis of this story now is it… check out the movie if you have missed it (although it's hard to find now)… if you can find it.

I would like to give credit for the story to: TakiriCritic2001 who gave my permission to finish this story but the rest is all my own Gig. Sorry, I know you wanted to look over it before I posted it I could contact you after I wrote this and waited for you to AIM me or email me, but 3/4 of a year is too long to hold for the posting. but I couldn't find you and I couldn't wait to post it. 

Plus this is my second fanfic to :D

Check out Being Staged Up

Notice: Before you read this please read the other two chapters Takari Cross Country Pts. 1 & 2 Or you'll Be lost because the first two chapters set up a lot of inside jokes… If you need the link's to them then check out my author profile and 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but if I did this would be in new the DVD release as bonus… ;)

* * *

PART 3

Dinner and a War

"Noo, CoComon!!!" Willis falls onto he's knees as he trying to hold back his tears, "He's gone forever…" He tightly clinches his fist.

Davis walks up to Willis and puts his left hand on Willis's right shoulder. "You know, Willis… I think that... well... that he would have thanked you for saving him from that virus. And… well, I also know how hard it is to fight a friend… when it's not their fault that… they're being evil."

"NO , you have know idea what its like!!!!!" Willis snaps away from Davis. 

"No, your mistaken because… I have… It was when the Digimon Emperor Captured Agumon. He put a dark spiral on him and then made him dark digivolve into an Ultimate form of BlackMetalGraymon. Tia had to convince me that the only way to save Agumon was to attack him, for the sake of friendship… I told him I didn't want to but, he said we had no other choice. I discovered what true friendship really was that day… It was doing was had to be done, even if you don't want to…" Davis pause and then said with a stupid grin on his face " HEY, I even got a complementary _noggie of friendship…_"

With a grin on her face, Kari whispered to Yolei "Hey, Look at Davis… His trying to be smart."

Cody, Yolei, Kari, and Davis laughs. Willis peeks a small smile but TK instead sees visions of the fight with Devimon. As TK was lost in his tragic flashback; completely unaware of the current conversation, he was fighting the possible tears from the bad memories. Then a loud laugh from Willis Snaps TK from it.

"Huh?" TK Confusedly said. Then TK mindlessly stares at the calm river.

Willis repeated Gatomon explanation "Really Gatomon, a Digimon reconfiguration is like losing in a Queen then getting a Pawn a 'quote, unquote' Digiegg to the back row and it Digvoles back into a Queen."

Kari "And how many times have you done that in a game."

Gatomon "8 times in one game against Patamon, on the train, so I had (counting with her fingers) umm… 9 Queens"

Patamon "Very scary Queens, Worse than…" Patamon looks at TK whose starring at the spot where Cocomon disappeared. SPLASH TK saw something fall into the water. Patamon flies up to TK and waves his arm in-front of T.K.'s face "T.K…. you there…" TK doesn't answer.

Davis "Hey, what's up with T.K.. He's just standing there starring at the stupid water? HEY T.A. YOU THERE!!!!" Davis yells in T.K.'s ear, but he is unfazed. Davis sits on the ground but so quickly he rolls onto his back. Davis leans back to a upright pose "I don't get it… Hey maybe if I make fun of his hat…"

Kari "Davis if you do that you'll cause a fight. ( winks ) Besides I know just what he needs." Kari gradually inches to TK and signals to Gatomon, who nods and walks of to the river. Davis then became very confused while Kari is still inching closer and closer towards TK Gatomon walks up from the river to T.K.. Kari smiles when Gatomon arrives; standing beside of TK while Kari was standing right in front of TK with her eyes locked on to T.K.'s.

"What's Kari doing… I knew it it's some plot by TK to steal Kari from me" Davis though to him self and groans in utter jealousy. Willis notices Davis's priceless expression. TK was still too preoccupied to notice that Kari is less than inches away form his face.

"_I've got Something for you T.K._" Kari said a slightly deferent tone TK breaks out of the mindless stare of the river and notice that Kari is right in his face and TK face begins to turn red. Davis is full of jealousy, but then he sees what Kari is planing and relaxes. Gatomon hands Kari something that Gatomon had behind her back. Standing motionless, T.K.'s face even grew redder. Kari said, "_Here it is… I hope your ready._"

Davis blurts out "WHAT?"

Kari prepares to put her scheme into action, since was TK can only able to focus on her face, not seeing her true intention's. "**Checkmate!!!**" Kari announces in a normal tone. TK then blinks and Kari drenches TK with a bucket of freezing river water. TK jumps back, but was too late and is soaked.

Everyone but TK laughs. "Hey What Was that for!?"

"You Blinked…" Kari joked

"Really… But why."

"You where starring out into the middle nowhere and you wouldn't answer to ANYTHING, not even me. "

"No I know that…but….umm…the…thing… he stutters " Kari tries to hide a smile for the expression on his still red face. It was priceless. She then smile and suddenly takes a picture of TK "Hey… Warn me first!!!"

"Sorry, but I rarely get to see that face."

"But…"

"HEY COME ON YOU GUYS LETS GET BACK TO THE CABIN" Davis purposely interrupted to spoil the mood.

"Yeah, we need to figure out how to get back to New York." TK Says with his face no longer red.

Kari sighs, "Lets go then."

"Finally we'll get to go home, huh, Opamon." Cody said.

"What about site seeing Cody?" Opamon says

Cody Chuckles " Opamon…" and they walk to the cabin

CABIN BACK DOOR 

"Open the door Willis." Davis says as his stomach roars like a muffled enraged Lion

"What was that Davis I could hear you over the roar of hungry Leomon in your stomach" Willis says and stalls by "searching" for the right keys. (Sarcastically) "Now which one is it? Hmm…"

"_Hurry up before Leomon bites you_" TK says. All laugh except Davis. (Poor Davis)

Willis finally done with stalling "Oh, it's this one (opens the door which leads to the kitchen) Wallla."

All walk in. Davis "Lets Order pizza!!"

Willis "Not after the last nasty pizza you ordered."

Davis "Then we'll order one we all can eat."

TK "I don't think that such a good idea"

Davis "And why not?"

TK "For one thing that costs money, which we don't have much of; and the other we need a way to pay for the trip home. We need to save our money to get back to New York."

Yolei with and "_evil_" stare at Davis "And I know that you don't want to ride provided by one of my uncles."

Davis "No more uncles, okay you win but, what do we do for food"

Willis "We can still have pizza"

Davis "How?"

"We can make it. Knew that we would need to cook, so I bought some pepperoni and cheese when I was on my way from New York. It's in the freezer."

Cody "Cool, So who's going to make it. I don't know how."

Yolei " Me neither. And I know that Davis can't either."

Willis "I can."

TK " Matt taught in the me Digiworld but his creations could kill a Dark master?"

Kari "Tai taught me how. I rather eat his food over my moms home made smoothes. They'll make you… well, Just ask Izzy!"

Davis "OK, So you three cook then."

Kari elbows Yolei and looks at her. "No, just Kari and TK."

Davis "Why?"

TK "Because while we're cooking you four are going to find the best way to New York and now body here knows the best way through America better than Willis."

Davis "But…"

Willis "He's right about that. Hey TK the pizza dough should be in the pantry.(pointing) Over There."

TK "Thanks." Willis nods and walks thru the door that leads to the denliving room followed by Terriermon.

Gatomon "I'll get it." Gatomon walks to the pantry

Cody "I like pepperoni." Cody and Upomon does the same as Willis.

Davis "I'm going to watch."

Kari elbows Yolei "Ow… whispering What?" Kari points at Davis and hand motions a _get him out of here_ kinda message. "Oh." Yolei Walks up to Davis "Only Cooks in the Kitchen" and pushes him out of the door followed by Pooramon and Demiveemon.

TK said "umm… What's up with Yolei?" TK walks to the door. Kari watches TK as he locks the door.

Kari "TK… why are you locking the Door?"

TK "Huh, Oh. " TK frankly tries to come up with a good explanation besides the one he really wants to say. Then grins "Well you know Davis and food… and how it always seems to mysteriously vanishes when the great Davis-deni walks by." Kari laughs with a girlish giggle and a uncontrollable love struck look crosses her face as she stares into TK deep blue eyes. TK then stares into Kari's brown majestic eyes staring into TK 's eyes. The kitchen was extremely silent and the light was dim since Willis forgot to turn on the overhead light. But the room was illuminated by a small hanging stain glass light with panes of different colors, which lighted by a small candle shaped light bulb hanging form the top center of the light fixture. The Light filled the room with vibrant colors that where reflected on the white paint and shinny surfaces of sliver colored plates hung on the top of the walls that cause the light to fill the faces of Kari and TK 's silhouettes with beautiful pattern of colors. This effect lighting was fully completed when the room doors were closed and the mirror on the door of the pantry was angled at 45° or half way open. As the two Digidestined stared into each other eyes enhanced by the lighting, they both began to "sweat bullets" and both swallowed in order to be able speak when one of them found the right words.

Kari begins to speaks "TK… umm.. I… well… Kari's blush in a deep red but the lighting effect prevents TK from seeing this I… I mean that…( Thinking just say it Kari then you'll have no more regrets)… well… TK I L…"

** CRASH **both Kari, who's no longer red, and TK snap their heads towards the sound of the crash (_again, I know but Kari was two words away geesh.) _ TK flips on the light and rush over to the source where there are three bowls on the floor. "Wooah. Kari jumps TK that one moved. "

"I'll get it." TK tackles the bowl a lifts off the ground revealing Patamon.

"Oopps…Sorry, TK I just thought that you'd need a bowl to mix the pizza in. I didn't mean to break the…"

TK interrupts by cover Patamon's mouth to prevent any embarrassment from his big mouth "No, those will be perfect for mixing the dough in and you didn't break the bowl. So where's Gatomon with the dough mix?"

Gatomon conveniently walks in with a grin on her face as she's carrying four pizza mix package with a can underneath the small bags. Kari "What did you find, Catnip?"

Gatomon hands Kari the pizza mix. "No, even better…Anchovies."

Patamon "But no one else like anchovies but Davis."

"**Davis isn't getting any of MY anchovies**!" Gatomon walks towards Patamon.

"Hey with anchovies Patamon bubble boom would be deadly." TK grins.

"Hey you should see it when I eat Garlic, then I'm lethal"

Gatomon standing besides Patamon "Yeah then your breath would smell as bad as you chess skills." TK and Kari laugh while they are laughing Gatomon Whispers something in his ears. TK notices this.

Patamon nods. "ARE YOU ASKING FOR A CHALLENGE!!"

Gatomon walks to the door. "Well of course but it's not like it'll be a challenge to beat you."

Patamon Fly to the door and unlocks it "Bring it on, Kitty." Flies out of room

Gatomon Walks out the door while saying "You're going to regret this PIGMON!!!"(Joke from season 01 when TK find primary village.) Patamon takes the board out of it's travel case a sets it on the maps on top of the coffee table, which doesn't interrupt the planing stage because every one is watching Gundam Wing, which is a Japan Classic. TK Walks to the door and sees that Gatomon is eating the anchovies as he shut the door Patamon yells "CHECKMATE, MATE, MATE, MATE." Gatomon "Not Quite" and takes Patamon's unprotected queen with her King which revealed a check and mate in next move tactic. TK locks the door.

TK and Kari sighs. "They're addicted to that game, huh, TK "

"No kidding, you think I could beat Gatomon?"

"Nope, she was taught by the best."

sarcastically " Oohh, and who's the GREAT ONE. A REAL _CHESS MASTER.. _I don't Him."

"Of course, you do see 'HIM'. That title is reserved for me. I'm the Queen of my house."

"Yeah sure. Any ways lets make that pizza." TK walks to the refrigerator. "Hmm…", opens the freezer section of the fridge. " Ah hah, Here it is. " TK pulls out the pepperoni a throws it at Kari.

"HEY, You hit me!!!"

"Oops... grins You were suppose to catch it." Kari sighs. " Hey, Kari, get out the flower." Kari sees the flower and places it on the counter but accidentally knocks over the salt. TK laughs as he hands Kari a towel to clean up the salt and sits down across from Kari where the flower was sitting. Kari throws the towel into the sink. TK Opens the flower. "What first?"

Kari reads threw the instruction. _JUST ADD WATER. _Seeing TK plot. "Hey, TK I Don't think we need the flower."

"_You do… grins "_

"What?" Kari looks at TK and sees him throws flower at her. Kari shields her eyes from the flower but her face and some of her hair was cover in flower. "Hey, What was that for? 

"Hey, you signed up for it when you drenched me today!!"

"Ohh, really then" grins

"I don't like that look… she's up to some thing" TK thought Kari reaches you the hose on the sink (That dish washing thing) She then sprayed TK with the hose. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!"

"HAHA… just a little pay back TK."

"Really, then I'll just answer that with this!!!" TK threw more flour at Kari.

"OH, You know what this means…"

"What?"

"This mean war!!!" TK and Kari continued their skirmish of water and flour until TK Ran out flour. "I see You ran out of ammo. But I haven't"

Kari gave TK a finally soaking with the hose. "Oka… Okay…Kari… I surrender." Kari put the hose down. "So let's pat out that pizza." Then pizza dough was done rising. They patted out the pizza, poured the sauce, and laid down the toppings. Then they placed it into the into the oven.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this installment, but I sorry to report that this is not my main story that'll I'll being posting on so it'll be a while before this things next chaperter. I hope you guys got the read Takari Cross Country Pts. 1 & 2. It's really good. Well Review and Wait with patience. 


End file.
